The present invention concerns a method to adjust a hearing device via an input of a desired setting in the hearing device at a determinable point in time. Moreover, the present invention concerns a corresponding device to adjust a hearing device.
The settings of hearing devices, particularly those concerning the amplification and compression, is nowadays in many cases achieved via adaptation formulas on the basis of audiometric data. The hearing loss, the discomfort threshold, the volume scaling and the like are considered as audiometric data. The adaptation formulas are based on statistical and empirical perceptions and therefore have only conditional validity for the individual hearing device user. In particular, a time-consuming post-treatment at the hearing device acoustician is therefore necessary for the optimal adjustment of the frequency-dependent and level-dependent amplification. A further problem is that the optimal setting of the hearing device for the user is only found in, and can only be verified in, realistic acoustic situations relevant to the user.
So far, an individual, optimal setting was only iteratively found in repeated visits to the hearing device acoustician. However, since specific acoustic situations can only insufficiently be used as a basis at the acoustician, the settings thus found frequently turn out to be less fitting in real situations. Specifically, the typical spatial sound field frequently existing for the user, or the individual requirements of the hearing device user, can not be adjusted or, respectively, considered in artificial acoustic situations.